Zevisal, the GateKeeper Pokémon
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Every year the Blitz Region is thrusted in a terrible storm ever since a near Pokémon napping. Now Ash and Pikachu must help a native from the region find the Legendary Pokémon Zevisal and calm it down to stop the annual storm. Will they succeed or will they lose their lives while trying to find the GateKeeper? The prologue is from a video that no longer exists on Youtube.
1. Prologue

Pokémon

Zevisal, the GateKeeper Pokémon

Prologue

It was a stormy night over the Blitz Region, trainers were in Pokémon centers for the night, Pokémon found places that could be unaffected by the danger, and people stayed indoors hoping that they would survive as the dark storm plowed on with harsh winds and pounding rain.

In the beginning, the Blitz Region was a peaceful region as Pokémon and humans lived side by side. The only danger was of the Pokémon Nappers that illegally captured Pokémon to try and take over the region. No one knew that capturing a very rare Pokémon would enrage the Legendary. As the Pokémon Nappers cornered the rare-colored Pokémon, they were unaware of the psychic waves it was sending up Everpeak Mountain until they heard a terrible and furious roar. A shadow unlike anything they've seen before appeared and as it roared a second time, it shrouded the region in a terrible storm. Without proper shelter, some people and Pokémon died from the terrible winds and lightning. Now, once every year, the storm will return and only the Electric Master will be able to calm the GateKeeper.

At the edge of the forest where a small beach littered with houses stood in the path of the terrible storm. Inside one of them was a family of three where two kids were already in bed and the mother stood in the middle of the room, waiting for her husband's return before the storm hit.

"Where are you?" She asked as she stared out the window. "It's almost upon us." There was no hope left in her that her husband would come home ever. "Mommy?" One of the kids asked as she woke up. The child was a girl with black hair that reached her shoulders with a white flower clip on one side and dark gray eyes wore a blue dress with white socks and black slippers.

"Nicole sweetie," Her mother said as she walked over to her now-awake daughter. "What are you doing up?" Even though she had asked the question, she already knew the answer. "When is Daddy coming home?" Nicole asked curiously as her brother slept, unaware of what was happening. "He'll be here in the morning," Her mother said, thinking it was better to keep her daughter's hopes up. "Just go back to sleep." Nicole looked at her mother before nodding and went back to sleep. Her mother turned around and looked through the window before closing her eyes in defeat.

"It has come."

Lightning and wind tore the beach with the small houses on it apart, the GateKeeper's fury echoed as the lightning and struck as the wind as the small village never stood a chance against the destruction of the village. Every life was ripped from each person as they either were killed by falling parts of the houses, slammed harshly and violently into the nearby trees, or drowned by being thrown into the water.

Well, every life but one.

Hours after the storm, in a field far away from the now destroyed village, laid a girl who was just waking up. It was the same girl that asked her mother when her father was coming home. "Mommy? Daddy? Andrew?" She called out to her family, but no one answered back. She looked around and realized that she wasn't at home at all, she was somewhere in the middle of an unfamiliar forest. "I'm all alone..." She whispered as she started to cry, wanting her family more than ever. A bush nearby shook and she looked at it fearfully, hoping it wasn't a hungry Pokémon.

A strange blue-black Pokémon with golden eyes, gold four-pointed stars on its ears and the end of its tail, and golden rings around its front blue paws came out of the bush before collapsing on its side. It was a Shinx, and it was badly injured from either the storm or from something else. "Are you okay little Shinx?" She asked as she walked towards the injured Pokémon. "Are you lost like me- oh you're hurt!"

She found some herbs that could heal injured Pokémon and humans. She remembered them from a book whose title she couldn't remember and started making them into paste to put on the Shinx's wounds. "I'll never leave you little one." She assured it as she was cleaning and covering its wounds. That was the start of a new friendship and partnership between a child and a wild Pokémon.

And that was six years ago.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Are you sure you want to go?" Delia asked as she watched her only son put clothes in the white-and-black knapsack. "I heard that a Legendary was furious with the people so that each year a terrible storm nearly ruins the region." Ash looked at her before thinking of an answer.

"Hey, I'll be fine," He said as he put on an orange cap with a half-printed darker colored pokéball. "Nothing can stop me from becoming the Pokémon Master!" She looked at him curiously before sighing, knowing that she can't change his mind once he is determined to it. "Just be sure to find shelter once the storm hits and don't get hurt!" She shouted as he ran out the door with Pikachu on his shoulder. He barely heard her as he ran to the airport where he would have to ride in a plane to get to the Blitz Region. "You ready Pikachu?" He asked his partner excitedly. "Pika! Pika!"

The plane ride was fun itself, they got to meet other trainers heading towards the region and helped one of them calm down their Spoink after it got startled by a waitress asking if they want anything to eat. Just as the plane dipped, the region was clear and beautiful in view.

The region itself was in the shape of a bumpy egg with vegetation covering most of it but near the center was what looked-like a lake with strings over it, there were some buildings here and there that were either in or out of the vegetation, but the thing that stood out the most was at the north end of the bumpy egg. There at the tip of what looked like the narrowed top of the egg was a mountain that looked like a volcano due to the smoke coming out of it. And below, just within the vegetation that stood at the base of it, he thought he saw something zigzagging through it.

"Welcome to the Blitz Region." The pilot said as the plane touched ground and slowly skidded to a halt. As everyone started getting off, he couldn't help but get this feeling that there might be something else than defeating the League that he might do here.

* * *

"You are all set," Nurse Joy said as she handed him a trainer card, a badge case, and what looked like a cell phone but was actually the Pokédex for the region. "But I'm sorry to say because of the annual storms we can't have the Pokémon League challenge." "That's okay," He said in an attempt to cheer her up. "I'll just try to fill up the Pokédex instead." She smiled as he turned around and exited the Pokémon Center to be instantly surprised. And he wasn't expecting it.

"Skar!" "Whoa!" He said as he dodged out of the way of a Pokémon's claws and looked at what it was. It looked like a Skarmory but it also looked like it wasn't. It was a bird with gleaming gray-silver armor, leaving the dark underbelly of it exposed, its wings were gray-and-red metal feathers connected by a darker rod between each feather, its feet were iron rods with sharp talons, and covering its head was a helmet in the shape of a Skarmory's head but the bottom of it was gone to reveal a dark lower beak and had two fangs protruding from both sides of the helmet.

"What is that?" He asked himself before getting out his Pokédex.** "Skarthorne, the Iron Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Skarmory. This bird has a warrior's heart and will do anything to harm trespassers, it won't harm its trainer although. It also has an unfinished armor to help keep its young warm during winter."**

"Wow..." He said as he watched it fly away, probably deciding that he wasn't going to put up a fight and went to find someone else to fight. An evolved form of a previously non-evolvable Pokémon, what next? "It came back again I'm sure," A girl said to two others as they just stared blankly at her. "It did! And the way it spoke was really strange! It was like a human was talking with the combination of a Pokémon's voice!"

A human-Pokémon creature? Now that was something new.

"When is it coming again?" A second girl asked the first one in curiousity. "It is always a different time, either in the morning or the afternoon or at night." Now that got his attention as he felt something staring at him. He turned around to see a silhouette that looked like both human and Pokémon. "Who are you?" It asked followed by a "Lux!" Pikachu recognized the second sound was and jumped off of Ash's shoulder to pad towards it. "Pika!" He said as he neared the silhouette. "Lux!" The silhouette said again before jumping away, actually half of it jumped away.

It was a Luxray and its trainer.

"Who are you?" The trainer, a girl by the voice, asked as they walked towards him. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto," He answered as he could clearly see the girl now. "And this is my partner Pikachu." The girl had waist-length unbrushed black hair and dark gray eyes in curiosity wearing a baby blue shirt with a silver jacket over it, tan-colored shorts that were actually pants but were slashed at the knees, black boots that were halfway to her knees, and a ragged white flower clip on one side of her head.

"I'm Nicole," She said as the Luxray walked back to her side. "And this is my partner Luxray."

* * *

"So you were in the storm and was the only one in your entire village that survived?!" Ash asked as he and Nicole sat at a table outside a café near the center of the town as Luxray and Pikachu talked to each other a couple feet away. "Yes," She answered as she stared at her drink before staring at the trees past Luxray. "And I can tell you the real reason of the annual storm.

"A hundred years ago, a wild Pokémon came to this region badly injured and lost. The Pokémon's coloring was different than from its species which meant that it had Pokémon Nappers chasing after it. Its body couldn't take the exhaustion anymore so that it crashed landed in front of Everpeak Mountain where the Legendary Pokémon and guardian to the region Zevisal roamed. Zevisal found the injured Pokémon and took it in to care for and protect, along the way it was like a parent and its child with the way Zevisal nurtured it.

"After the Pokémon was fully healed, it left the mountain but stayed in the region to explore and see the new trainers coming from around the world. Unknown to either Legendaries-" "The Pokémon Zevisal found was a Legendary?!" Ash asked as he interrupted her. She just glared at him, mentally warning him to try interrupting her again before continuing where she left off. "Unknown to either Legendaries, the Pokémon Nappers figured out where the rare-colored one was and went to capture it.

"The rare-colored Legendary sensed the Nappers coming and turned itself invisible and tried to lose them in the forests, but unfortunately the Nappers had Golbats that could use their sonic waves to find it. And the Legendary led them to Everpeak Mountain where Zevisal was sleeping, the Nappers were readying a net to catch it but the Legendary used its aura to create psychic waves to alert Zevisal of what was happening. And when that happened, it was the region that paid the price. Every year at random months in the spring or summer, a terrible storm created by Zevisal's anger ravaged through the region killing innocent people and Pokémon that couldn't find shelters before the storm."

He just stared at her in shock as she looked back at her drink. Pikachu and Luxray felt the difference in the atmosphere and went to their trainers to see what was going wrong. Unknown to them, a certain rare-colored Legendary was watching only one of them and was deciding if it was okay to approach them as it watched Pikachu jump on Ash's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"How are you and Luxray living together?" That was one of the many questions Ash was asking Nicole, and he was nearing her last nerve. "Do you two sleep wherever you can find shelter? How do you two find food easily? Is there a way for you two to communicate with each other? How does it-" "Ask one more question and you'll be zapped into unconsciousness!" She shouted angrily as Luxray shocked his pelt beside her.

He immediately took a few steps back and waited for her to calm down while Pikachu chatted with Luxray to try and calm him down. The figure still floated above them and watched what happened in amazement. _Either of them could be the one. _It thought as it watched the girl threaten the boy before he took steps back and his Pikachu tried to calm down her Luxray.

"Let's take a break here for now," She said as they reached a small clearing with fruit-bearing bushes nearby. "My feet are killing me." She sat down to take her shoes off and rubbed them as Pikachu went to converse with Luxray and Ash looked around bored until he noticed some strange-colored berries. "Hey, what are these?" He asked as he plucked a yellow-red-and-pink berry off a branch and brought it to her vision.

She looked at it with slightly wide eyes as he dropped it in her hand. "It's a Kurai Berry," She said as she studied it. "There's another berry called the Zen Berry which will caused Pokémon to suddenly turn wild, even Pokémon that are captured, and the antidote for it is the Kurai Berry which can calm Pokémon by either it's scent or it's soothing sweet-dry taste." _Smart one. _The figure thought before noticing something nearby.

"Grrr..." "What was that?" He asked as they all stopped when they heard the sound. "That would be the sound of a-" "Era!" A blue flash charged at them, but they dodged out of the way before it could hit. It looked like a wolf pup but instead of a tail there was a non-transparent bubble-like tail with two wave-like ears instead of wolf ears on the sides of its' head and it was blue-and-black.

"An Eragonal (ear-ah-gone-al)." She said as the creature growled with its' eyes a slight red. "Is something wrong with it?" He asked as it waited for one of them to approach it. "It's under the influence of a Zen Berry!" She shouted and that caused it to growl again before charging. "Pika!" A white light interrupted the Eragonal's headbutt attack and it disappeared to reveal Pikachu against Eragonal.

"It's a Sea Dog Pokémon," Nicole said as Pikachu and Eragonal stared each other down. "It's a water-type starter Pokémon. They get mixed up for mirages but as soon as it's found it will attacked in annoyance, but it won't back down from a challenger." "Okay, Pikachu you ready?" "Pika!" "Era!"

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Pikachu surrounded himself in light as he moved towards the other Pokémon from different angles. "Er... ahhhh!" Eragonal stood its' ground before letting out a ferocious howl which stopped Pikachu instantly and made the trainers cover their ears. "That's Splitting Howl," Nicole shouted over the sound. "It deals not only damage but it stops a Pokémon from attacking."

"Pikachu, try to withstand it!" Ash shouted over the howl to Pikachu, who did his best to withstand but the howl kept getting stronger. Luxray growled before trying to charge at Pikachu, and knocked him into the Eragonal and stopped the piercing howl. "PIKACHUUUU!" Pikachu shocked his pelt but accidentally shocked the Pokémon he slammed into. "Era..." Eragonal growled as it tried to move but could barely move a limb with electricity coming off of its' pelt.

"It's paralyzed!" Nicole shouted as Pikachu got off of Eragonal and padded back to Ash's side. "Okay! Go Pokeball!" Ash shouted as he threw a pokeball at the paralyzed Pokémon. It was caught and the pokeball shook for a while as Ash, Nicole, Pikachu, Luxray, and the invisible figure waited to see what would happen.

The pokeball dinged, but the light stayed red.

"Yes!" Ash shouted as he ran and picked up the pokeball. "I caught an Eragonal!" "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered alongside him before he noticed the red light. "It's still glowing." He said as he showed her the pokeball. "Get it out of its' pokeball and give it a Kurai Berry." Was her only reply as she handed him a Kurai Berry. "Eragonal, come on out!" He shouted as he threw the pokeball and a white light erupted from it to morph into Eragonal. It glared at him with its' still glowing red eyes.

"It's okay," He said as he kneeled to the Sea Dog's height and slowly put out his hand that held the Kurai Berry. "I won't hurt you." Eragonal kept glaring at him as it padded towards his hand and sniffed the berry... only to have the glow recede a bit from its' eyes. It cautiously took the berry out of his hand and slowly ate it. As it finished the berry, it closed its' eyes before opening them again to reveal purple orbs.

"Era!" It barked before jumping onto him and started licking all over his face as he laughed and tried to speak to it. "It's a girl." Nicole said as she stared at them, and Ash finally got it away from his face. "How can you tell?" He asked as he stared at the Eragonal. "The bark is higher and male Eragonal have a slightly darker pelt." That was a clear explanation.

The figure looked at them in envy since something happened to cause it to be separated from its' family.

"Era!" It looked down to see Eragonal _staring at it_, and nearly freaked out because of it. "What is it?" Ash asked as he looked at where Eragonal was looking but didn't see anything. Eragonal grunted in annoyance before shooting a spray of water at the figure, which caused it to reveal itself as it shook its' head. "What is that?!" Ash shouted as he saw it was a Latios, but there were things different about it.

The white part was brighter and the blue part was darker and it had ears of a Mega Latios along with two fins protruding from halfway between the dark red triangle on its' chest, the spiked fins it had on its' end, and spikes coming off the back of it's hands.

"It's a Megatios," Nicole said as it got the water off its' face and then noticed them watching it. "It can evolve from a Latios in only this region by a Mega Dawn Stone or a Mega Dusk Stone, and its' colors depend on what stone it evolves from. And from looking at it, he evolved from a Mega Dusk Stone. Megatios are also unavailable to Mega Evolve since it is part Mega already."

"What's a Mega Dawn Stone and a Mega Dusk Stone?" He asked curiously as the Megatios started to sniff him. "There are Evolution Stones in this region that don't disappear after being used once because it has a lot of evolution energy inside, so we call them a Mega whatever stone because it can be used twice." Nicole said as she watched the Mega Eon take Ash's hat and tried to put it on himself.

"Wha-hey!" He shouted as he tried to take his hat back but instead watched as Megatios kept trying to put his hat on its' head. "Era!" Eragonal jumped up, grabbed the hat, and played 'Keep Away' with Megatios, Pikachu, and Luxray. "Looks like we have a new friend." She said as Megatios sniffed one of Ash's pokeballs before touching one with its' snout and was immediately captured. "Come on out Megatios!" Ash shouted as he threw the pokeball, which sent out Megatios. "La! Meh!" Megatios shouted before nuzzling him.

"I think he likes being with others." Nicole said as Megatios tried to hug Ash. "Yeah, looks like it." He said as he petted his new Pokémon. Megatios immediately picked him up and tried to lift hi in the air, and when it did he was able to see Everpeak Mountain and thought he saw something fly around it.

After a day of fun, Nicole fell asleep with her head on Luxray's pelt, Pikachu and Eragonal fell asleep together, and Megatios chose a spot underneath a tree's branches to sleep, but the only one that wasn't asleep was Ash and he couldn't get what he saw out of his mind.

What was that shadow circling the mountain?


End file.
